Papa's Freezeria
Papa's Freezeria is the 4th Gameria. Gameplay Papa's Freezeria is a flash game released by Flipline Studios in August 2011. The Freezeria is located on the vacation island, Calypso. In this new installment in Papa Louie’s restaurant series, you’ll need to add ingredients, blend syrups and ice cream, add toppings, and serve the unique Freezeria Sundaes to your waiting customers. This latest game features dozens of syrups, candies, and toppings that unlock as you play, and a variety of new and returning customers looking to beat the heat with your ice cream sundaes. The time-management and hands-on gameplay of the series is back, with new challenges related to blending ingredients and serving the right amount of ice cream in sundae cups. Challenging “Closer” customers and the Food Critic return from Papa’s Taco Mia! , as well as weekly paychecks, upgrades, and 80 in-game Badges to earn while serving ice cream. New to the series, the sundae shop features over 100 lobby decorations that you can purchase in the Furniture Shop, with each item affecting your scores while playing. You can place decorations any way you like in your lobby, letting you fully customize your shop with wallpaper, posters, furniture and more. Go for a Tiki Island theme, add bookshelves and coffee stands, fill the room with jukeboxes. Playable Characters One can play as Alberto or Penny in this game. Alberto is dressed in a purple and white striped shirt, red pants, and a red bandana. Penny, in addition to her uniform, has a purple flower in her hair. Nominations On January 13,2012, Tony revealed that Papa's Freezeria, along with Cactus McCoy, were nominated an award by Jay-is-games. Customer Chart Rank #Alberto (LAST GAME : 40)/Penny (LAST GAME : 32) #Wally (LAST GAME : 3) #Matt Neff (LAST GAME : 24) #Tony Solary (LAST GAME : 37) #Mandi Solary (LAST GAME : 41) #Lisa (LAST GAME : 11) #Prudence (LAST GAME : 45) #Marty (LAST GAME : 36) #Ivy (NEW) #Clair (LAST GAME : 43) #Hugo (LAST GAME : 22) #Utah (NEW) #Kingsley (LAST GAME : 16) #Doan (LAST GAME : 38) #Edna (LAST GAME : 23) #Chuck (LAST GAME : 33) #Sasha (LAST GAME : 34) #Sarge Fan! (LAST GAME : 20) #Connor (LAST GAME : 42) #Mindy (LAST GAME : 19) #Big Pauly (LAST GAME : 13) #Peggy (LAST GAME : 14) #Allan (LAST GAME : 49) #Cecilia (LAST GAME : 25) #Clover (LAST GAME : 39) #Rita (LAST GAME : 4) #Georgito (LAST GAME : 17) #Zoe (LAST GAME : 12) #Gino Romano (LAST GAME : 28) #Tohru (LAST GAME : 2) #Mitch (LAST GAME : 30) #Sue (LAST GAME : 6) #Carlo Romano (LAST GAME : 31) #Kayla (LAST GAME : 29) #Rico (LAST GAME : 51) #Bruna Romano (LAST GAME : 9) #Roy (LAST GAME : 35) #Akari (LAST GAME : 48) #Cletus (LAST GAME : 18) #Vicky (LAST GAME : 7) #Franco (LAST GAME : 5) #Maggie (LAST GAME : 30) #Edoardo Romano (LAST GAME : 26) #Olga (LAST GAME : 21) #Taylor (LAST GAME : 1) #Ninjoy (NEW) #Kahuna (NEW) #Captain Cori (NEW) #Gremmie (NEW) #Quinn (LAST GAME : 50) #Robby (LAST GAME : 47) #Xandra (LAST GAME : 52) #Jojo (LAST GAME : 53) #Papa Louie (LAST GAME : 54) Customer Chart Rank Difficulties : No. 1-12 : Easy No. 13-24 : Medium No. 25-36 : Hard No. 37-46, Closers and Papa : Challenging New Gameria Features *Most of the customer's eyes inside become white (excluding the brown people and Bruna Romano). *The lobby now has to be decorated by yourself. *The sole of a customer's shoes become shiny. Closers *Kahuna *Captain Cori *Gremmie *Ninjoy *Robby *Quinn *Jojo Customer Debuts *Utah *Ivy *Kahuna *Captain Cori *Gremmie *Ninjoy *Papa Louie in Swimsuit Trivia *This was the final Eateria to feature the "get a gold award on every customer to unlock Papa Louie" task. In Pancakeria, you have to reach Better Than Papa to unlock Papa Louie, but in Wingeria and on and on, you have to reach the rank before Better Than Papa to unlock Papa Louie. Absent Customers *James *Mary *Timm (makes cameos in two badges) *Cooper (Looking for a new cat but makes a cameo during the intro) *Greg *Nick Ingredients Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups *Strawberries *Marshmallows *Yum 'N' Ms *Pineapples *Blueberries *Creame-O Bits *Cookie Dough Syrups *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Syrup *Vanilla Syrup *Mint Syrup *Banana Syrup Mixing Time *Smooth (blue) (3/4 of a meter) *Regular (purple) (2/4) *Chunky (pink) (1/4) Toppings Strawberry Topping, Chocolate Topping, Butterscotch Topping, Blueberry Topping Choco Whipped Cream, Whipped Cream Mint Shavings, Nuts, Tropical Charms, Sprinkles, Chocolate Chips Gummy Onions, Creame-Os, Bananas, Cherries, Chocolate Chip Cookies Game Play the game here http://www.flipline.com/games/papasfreezeria/index.html Gallery ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg Untitled1.jpg ImagesCA49QW3Z.jpg ImagesCAJ8XRMF.jpg ImagesCAQD0ZZO1.jpg ImagesCAI2NE4R.jpg Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png Papa's Freezeria.jpg ImagesCA63NJ0I.jpg ImagesCAXAAN0I.jpg ImagesCAI2X4A8.jpg ImagesCAZF8A3I.jpg ImagesCA1XOAIY.jpg ImagesCAL7U3QM.jpg ImagesCAHW6PFN.jpg ImagesCAWZ158M.jpg Zh9YM.png Penny Alberto.png|Papa´s Freezeria in the parade Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Category templates Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Video Category:Games